


To Covet That Which Can Never Be Yours

by TheScienceOfDeduction



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScienceOfDeduction/pseuds/TheScienceOfDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson knows many things about Sherlock Holmes. He just hasn't realised it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Covet That Which Can Never Be Yours

Within three days of meeting Sherlock, John has come to an epiphany. 

Sherlock is the ice to John's fire.  
John is the reason amongst Sherlock's madness.  
Sherlock is the steel to John's warmth and comfort.

Sherlock Holmes is everything John Watson is not.

 

Then, a few months later, when they are just sitting in Baker Street, talking over a cup of tea, John arrives at another conclusion.

Sherlock is brilliant. He'd noticed before, of course; who wouldn't? But he'd never truly appreciated quite how amazing he was. It's not until you really _talk_ to him that you truly appreciate what goes on in his head, all the thoughts, and deductions, and knowledge all whizzing around in his brain, too fast for anyone but him to track.

Sherlock is insane. Not just when he's on a case (although it's certainly more noticeable, he notes ruefully.) Everywhere. It burns behind his eyes, shimmers through in his every word. It's impossible to miss.

Sherlock is the best person he has ever met. Only he could be so mad, and genius, and amazing. Nobody else could do it the way Sherlock could.

Sherlock Holmes is everything John Watson has looked for.

 

And soon after, when they arrive back from a case, giggling at the cocktail of adrenaline and sheer exultation racing through their veins, John realises something else.

Sherlock brings peace to the war that rages in John's mind. He halts the gunfire that blazes every time he closes his eyes. 

Sherlock injects the that John craves, back into his dull, ordinary life. The danger that he needs, longs for, that he desires more than oxygen.

Sherlock... He's like a child. John can't even contemplate what Sherlock would do without him. And it's that feeling if being needed, of being dependable, that keeps John anchored. Stops him drifting away, like an untethered balloon. 

John Watson needs Sherlock Holmes.

 

But even if they are opposing poles of a magnet, even if they are hot and cold, ice and fire, black and white, they are bound together. Like particles colliding, in a chance impact of oppositely charged ions, they react. And amidst the sparks, and heat, and pretty colours are forged these new bonds- unbreakable and eternal. Tied together until the day they die. 

Because a new revelation has dawned, although he cannot even begin to register how, or why. He doesn't know when it began, or what caused it, or even why he never noticed it before. He only knows one thing:

John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my second venture into publishing Johnlock. Any and all reviews/constructive criticism in greatly appreciated!


End file.
